


A Bad Day Made Better

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: An unusual Self-Portrait [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cas, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roughness, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, building of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a rough day, but Cas has his ways to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day Made Better

Dean was walking home from the subway in the ice-cold throes of a January evening. His car hadn’t started this morning and that in itself had made him grumpy enough, because he didn’t have the time to fix her. His very enthusiastic, often very naked new boyfriend, who had little to do now that the semester was over, thought that every minute Dean wasn‘t inside of him was a wasted minute. More often then not making him late for work with his sexual exuberance, he had made sure they were both screwed senseless basically every night he spent at his place so far.

When he had gotten into the underground car park he had only 15 minutes in hand to get to the office and prepare for his meeting with Japanese engineers who were flying over to purchase their newest invention, brake pads that were, albeit expensive, but also the best on the market to date. He and his senior partner, Bobby Singer, were negotiating a contract that would allow the biggest Japanese motor company to use their machines and produce the patented Singer-Winchester brake pads abroad.

This deal, should it go down, would bring them a shitload of money and business partners in Japan.

So, obviously Dean was mighty pissed, when just on the day they were gonna close the deal, he had to take the freakin’ subway into work and moreover, someone spilled his morning coffee over him on the way to it, because a train had just pulled into the station and a flash flood of people raced towards it, one of them grazing Dean’s elbow, yanking his cup to his mouth, and the plastic cap just gave way to a coffee flood that discharged itself all over Dean’s dress shirt.

Thank whoever was out there, that the coffee had at best been lukewarm, so he wasn’t hurt, but the whole subway car he rode to work smelled of spilled coffee and everyone eyed the green-eyed source of it with cheeky smiles. Awesome start of a day, Dean thought bitterly.

He reached work pretty late, but still had to take a shower and dress himself in his emergency stash of clothes that he always kept in his office, and when he had finally entered the conference room, he could already hear Bobby holding a presentation of the advantages of their brake pads in fluent Japanese.

Dean blundered in and apologised profusely, sinking into a chair at the end of the conference table and trying not to pull too much attention towards himself. Halfway through Bobby’s exposition he had to sneeze and pulled out a tissue to blow his nose.

He wasn’t prepared for all the shocked and disgusted looks on the faces of the Japanese delegation and was sure he had just violated a cultural habit. He quickly stopped to use his tissue and let it disappear into his pocket. The rest of the time he just sat there awkwardly, listening to a language he didn’t understand and snivelled from time to time, because his nose still was a little bit runny.

His interest peaked up when Bobby shook hands and bowed to the executive officer and a contract was produced, his signature as junior partner wanted. He shook hands with everyone and could already sense that his awkward bowing didn’t have the effect he wanted, so he changed his bowing pattern with every person, and the last guy flinched away when he came too close to his head during his bow.

Bobby gave him a look that said that: “You idjit are gonna hear about this!” and then he led the Japanese businessmen out to lunch, to get them away from his blundering business partner.

During his lunch break, he kept texting Cas and complaining about his shitty morning and when Bobby came back to the office, he got a lecture on all the Japanese customs he had violated during the conference and now he felt like a price idiot.

The afternoon had been thoroughly boring, with him having to call a lot of people and signing forms and contracts while rain poured down outside of his windows.

So, when he turned towards home, Dean’s mood was on a new low. When he surfaced from the underground station closest to his building, he noticed that the earlier rain had now transformed into ice on the pavement and he slipped a couple of times, jostling into people going into the other direction who shouted insults after him.

He rode the elevator up to his apartment and opened the door with a new key he had made after his rather unusual break up last month. He had gotten his key and his stuff back from his ex, but had changed the locks nonetheless, starting anew.

 

He also literally started when he took in the sight that greeted him inside his apartment.

His boyfriend, just 18, on-going artist and college student, Castiel Novak, lay on his bed, naked like the day he was born, fucking his own ass with a vibrator and jerking his cock as he went. He looked up at Dean with bedroom eyes and pouted at him: “Why are you so late, Daddy? I had this tingly feeling in my tummy and you weren’t there to take care of it. I had to play with a toy. I don’t want a toy, I want to play with your cock.”

Was there anything upsetting happening today? The visual Dean got wiped every other thought from his mind and the memories of the day went foggy, just as the rest of his brain.

“My dear boy,” he said emphatically. “Have you been waiting all day for me?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been waiting for so long, my thingy was hard all day.”

“And now you have decided to stop waiting and just to stuff your slutty hole with anything you could find?”

“No, Daddy. I only played with myself to be ready for you when you come home to me. I want to come, Daddy. I promise, I haven’t. I want to come on your big man cock. I want you.”

“And the vibrator? Don’t you like that?”

Cas moaned a wicked little “uh huh” when he twisted the toy so that it stimulated his prostate continuously. “Yes, I like it, too. But not as much as when my Daddy fucks me.”

Dean undressed quickly, throwing his office clothes to and fro; nothing was more important than getting on his bed now. He practically ran there and pushed Cas’ legs open to see the movements in and out of his gorgeous asshole from up close.

His cock throbbed when he saw Cas slipping in a finger alongside the toy and crooking it, which gave him another feverish idea. He climbed on top of Cas and claimed his mouth, pressing his body to the sticky torso of his boyfriend, pressing up close to him.

Dean took Cas’ wrists in hand and brought them up above Cas’ head so he could neither stroke or fuck himself anymore while he rubbed against him, his knee between Cas’ legs, moving the vibrator inside of the boy.

He looked down on Cas, blissed out, ready to be pounded and said: “I’m not gonna take that vibrator out of you, baby.”

Cas looked shocked and within a minute his eyes were swimming in fake tears. “But, Daddy…” His chest heaved. “Please, please. I need you to fuck me, please. I can’t just have the toy.” A tear pearled down his cheek.

“Shhh,” Dean calmed him. “It’s ok, baby boy. I never said I wasn’t gonna fuck you. I just said I wouldn't pull the vibrator out of you, that’s all.”

“Daddy?” Cas asked, seemingly without understanding him.

“I think because you were such a good boy today, didn’t come until your Daddy was here, you deserve a treat. Do you wanna be fucked by the vibrator and your Daddy’s cock inside your boy pussy at the same time?”

Cas eyes widened in want. “Oh Daddy! You take such good care of me. Yes, yes. I want that. Stretch me. Make me take it both.”

Dean kissed his way down Cas’ stomach, lightly nibbling at his muscles and stroking the heated flesh of his torso. Before he dipped in between Cas’ legs he said: “Be a good boy and keep your hands up there. No touching yourself. Daddy is gonna make you feel good.”

Cas nodded obediently and Dean turned off the vibrator, so as not to overstimulate Cas before he was inside him and massaged his pucker, testing how far Cas had already stretched himself. His index finger slid past his rim easily. Cas had coated everything in lube down here, so he went on to stretch him with a second finger.

“Daddy, Daddy that feels so good,” Cas moaned when he scissored him open further. “I’m already so close… I… hmm… what, what are you doing Daddy, why are you keeping me from coming?”

Dean had pressed Cas’ cock at the base, just like a cockring would, to stilt off Cas’ orgasm. “Didn’t you say you wanted to come on Daddy’s cock? Is my cock inside you already, baby boy?”

“No, it’s not.” Cas panted.

“Then you gotta wait with coming. Can you do that for your Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I will wait. But hurry up.”

“You are being pushy, baby. You know what happens to boys who get pushy?”

“No, Daddy.” Cas gave an excited hitch of breath. “Tell me.”

“They get spanked.”

“Daddy? I don’t know what that is. Can you show me?”

“Are you sure?”

Cas 'hmm hmm’d' and Dean removed his hand from the vice grip against Cas’ cock and brought his palm down flat on Cas’ bottom.

“That’s how you do that. Bratty boys get spanked.”

“Hmm, Daddy. Can you do that one more time?”

“Course I can. He slapped Cas’ other side, while unexpectedly to Cas, also shoved a third finger into his hole.

“Ah, fuck. Fuck, Daddy, fuck!” Cas quickly grabbed the base of his cock himself now, so that the stimulation wouldn’t let him tumble over the edge without permission of his Daddy. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I had to touch myself to stop myself from coming.”

“That’s alright,“ Dean said, thrusting three fingers inside Cas’ ass slowly. “You’ve done well. And you‘re also doing well down here, wish you could see how wide you‘re stretched. But we can do that another time. Now Cas, where have you stashed the-”

“-fuck-me-fluid?”

“Baby,” Dean slapped Cas once, “that’s not how we call it!”

Cas mewled, this spanking was definitely a turn on for him, Dean thought, stilling his fingers inside the boy, so that he didn’t have more friction.

“Daddy, please. I like calling it that.”

That little prick only wanted to provoke Dean to spank him more for his disobedience. But two could play this game. Dean removed his fingers from the boy’s ass and also slipped the vibrator out.

“No, Cas. If you don’t call it by it’s proper name, you won’t get anything more inside you tonight. Show me how much you want this.” Dean turned his back to Cas, waiting.

Cas immediately got up, fetched the lube and snuggled up to Dean‘s back. “Please, Daddy. Here, I have it here. The lube. I’m sorry I behaved badly. Please, use me. Make me yours. I swear, I’ll behave better.” He brought his hand around to cup Dean’s cock which was painfully hard and leaking precome inside Cas’ palm. “Daddy, your cock inside me is the only thing I want.”

His jacking went faster while Dean still didn’t reply. He wanted Cas to grovel some more before he gave him what he wanted.

“Daddy?” Cas let go of him and got round to stand in front of him, Dean looking up at Cas with a pokerface. Then he sneaked his smaller body between Dean’s legs and kissed his cock several times. “I’ll make it up to you, Daddy” and sucked it deep into his throat a few times. Dean prayed to keep his countenance while Cas did that.

Cas popped off his dick, face flushed from the exertion, barely concealed panic to not get what he wanted in his eyes.

For a second, Dean didn’t move at all. Then he reacted with lightning speed, grabbing Cas under his armpits and smashing him onto the bed. He bent the boys legs, so that his knees were close to his head, exposing his fluttering, gaping hole.

“So, you want this? You want your Daddy?”

“Yes!” Cas screamed. “I want you. I want you to fuck me. I want the toy as well. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.”

Dean rammed the vibrator in, only seconds later he slammed into the boy himself.

“Is this what you want, are you a cockslut for your Daddy?”

“Oh fuck yes, Daddy. It feels so perfect. My tight little ass is so stretched, finally I have your big Daddy cock inside me. That’s everything I want. Ride me, Daddy.”

Dean slammed his cock into the tight stretch a couple of times, the vibrator moving alongside of him, then he turned it back on again. Cas screamed when the vibrations hit his prostate. “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me harder.”

Dean drilled into the boy, the whole bed quaking, Cas’ legs on either side of his vision shaking from his brutal pounding. Cas gasps grew erratic until he came, roaring: “Ahhhh, Daddy, fuck yeah”, when his over-sensitive cock finally released all the pent-up excitement, his come shooting everywhere.

Dean continued plunging into the tight heat beneath him while Cas coaxed him on: “C’mon, Daddy. That’s it. Give it to me. Ram into me with all your might.” And then he finally felt the pull of the orgasm building within him and his body shuddering out his release, right inside of Cas.

 

Dean woke up suddenly when the bed moved and he realised that Cas wasn’t next to him anymore. After their exhaustive round of fucking he must have fallen asleep, heard the angels sing high up in the heavens above, or blacked out. Either one of the possibilities seemed plausible.

What on the other hand wasn’t plausible at all, was why Cas was rummaging around in his kitchen, having apparently slapped on a pair of boxers and… was that Dean’s shirt? Yeah, could be.

Dean turned round and sleepily groaned: “Cas, what’re doing there? Get your pretty ass back to bed.”

Cas continued rummaging. “I’m making dinner.”

Dean’s head perked up, his head sporting an impressive mop of dark blonde bed hair and his long-lashed eyes bleary with sleep. He wiped them, while his mouth was pulled down in a pout. When he heard a snickering, he caught Cas watching him.

“What?” he still pouted.

“Oh, nothing. I just realised that my boyfriend is cute as hell, that’s all.”

Dean objected: “ ’m not cute!”, his head flopping back onto the pillow, and turning so he lay face down on the mattress.

He heard Cas open the oven and shoving something inside of it. When he spoke next, Cas sounded much closer. “You are though. And very handsome. Particularly when you blush.”

“ ‘m not blushing!” insisted Dean, shifting uncomfortably. Ok, maybe it wasn’t true but it wasn't like he’d _ever_ admit to it.

Cas just snickered and laid down next to Dean. “You are blushing, and you are cute. Just accept it.”

So Dean just gave a shrug and Cas cuddled up to him, pressing little kisses into his shoulder blades.

“Cas, shouldn’t you take care of whatever it is you’re cooking there?”

“Not just yet. I’m making a casserole and it’s got at least 30 minutes until it’s finished. Until then I demand to be cuddled.”

Dean sighed and turned round to embrace Cas, both lying on their sides now, and Dean sneaked one eyeful of him. “You’re something else, I hope you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Cas and settled his head onto Dean’s chest. They lay there in companionable silence for some minutes until Cas began again: “Uh, Dean?”

Dean grunted, his cheek flush on the top of Cas’ head.

“I had someone look at your car while you were at work. It was just the battery, nothing bad. You should be able to drive to work again tomorrow.”

Now Dean was wide awake, with a lump in his throat. He didn’t know how to express how grateful he was for Cas. His blatant attempt to distract Dean from his crappy day with loads of sex, dinner and also making sure that his car was fixed? Cas did all of that for him like it was nothing.

He turned Cas so that he was on top of him again, but only pulled him close and kissed him sweetly, Cas clutching Dean’s wrist when his fingers gently touched his cheekbones.

“Thanks, babe.” Dean smiled, his eyes crinkling a bit. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Cas beamed up at him, teasing him with: “Yeah, I see. You’re definitely not cute. Or soppy.”

And then he shut Dean’s beginning protests up with kisses until their food was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic in this series will be one where Cas is relentlessly teasing Dean at a university event, and when they get home, Cas will receive a "punishment" for his insolence. Thanks to [assbuttintheimpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttintheimpala/pseuds/assbuttintheimpala) for the inspiring comment.
> 
> In this sense, if you want to have something included in this series let me know in the comment section below.
> 
> [Or on my blog](http://www.ambecawatson.tumblr.com) Even anonymously, if you like. ;)


End file.
